Different Stars
by Erzsebeth Bathory
Summary: David uses alcohol to try and loosen up his heavily guarded companion. Takes place after "Death Proof."


"Different Stars"

* * *

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to another story featuring David and Jane! My partner and I were overwhelmed with the reviews we've received from our last story, "Death Proof." We were beyond thrilled that you guys enjoyed our writing! I've decided to publish a story **XDavien** and I wrote a couple of years ago featuring David and Jane. The story isn't complete, but I thought it would be fun to share never the less.

Let us not forget the usual disclaimers: _The Lost Boys_ is (c) copyright Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and all others associated with legal rights.

* * *

Jane. She was unlike any drug he had ever had, but David was addicted.

Most of the time they had spent together was while he was recuperating at her house. And as close as they had been and as quickly as he had become enthralled by her, he still wanted more. But she was always so damned tight-lipped whenever he asked questions or tried to steer the focus on her. She could essentially absorb others, yet not let a drip spill as to who she was. She distanced herself, that much was obvious. The girl who couldn't touch, was untouchable.

Jane could just lay her hands on him and know vast amounts of information about him. And, well, it bugged him that she had that advantage. David was jealous over it and decided that he could go about getting her to open up, in a slightly tricky way. Not by tricking her mind, seeing as how he had already told himself that he wouldn't do that. And she had ways of knowing if he did so, she could just pluck that memory from him, nullifying David's usual trickery and mind-games by being able to bring it all to light. There would be no secrets kept from this one. And he wasn't sure exactly how that would all work out; part of him was terrified that she would just up and leave any second. But, no, he wouldn't trick her into talking in his usual manner. There was something far more socially acceptable; drinking. Imbibing enough alcohol made the tightest of tongues go waggling.

There was a spot perched on the bluff, looking over the water, sheltered from the wind by rocks, secluded, perfect. Before picking Jane up on his bike, he had packed a few necessities. A couple bottles of booze and a blanket. Mix those with a great view and some stars and moonlight, and David could think of no better way to spend an evening with Jane.

He parked the bike and climbed off, grabbing the stuff and leading Jane to the spot he had picked. David grinned at her and tossed the blanket down on the sandy flat rocks. "So, whaddya think?"

Back when she was a hermit, Jane often traveled to the outskirts of whatever town she settled in just to gaze up at the stars in peace. She wouldn't have to worry about the people around her or accidentally hurting anyone. Being alone always made her feel better – or so she thought. She had gotten used to isolating herself from others. This was the life she was prepared, had been prepared, to live with.

"This is so wonderful," Jane replied sincerely to David's question, her brown eyes glowing with content. She took in the sights that surrounded them and smiled. "It's a great location."

She was no stranger to dates, although they were far and few in between. They only happened during periods of her life where she had hope of someone caring for her and accepting her for what she was. Unfortunately, none of them wanted second dates with her. It didn't help that her stand-offish attitude made her come off as a bitch, and she made them wonder why she even agreed to go out with them in the first place. She couldn't tell them the truth about herself, not without sounding crazy.

With David, she had real hope for once. How ironic: a bright future with a creature who dwelt in darkness. She should have known it had to have involved someone who wasn't human – and she was perfectly okay with it.

"I don't drink too often," she admitted to David as she settled upon the blanket he laid out for them. She'd seen him pack away the bottles before they departed for this location but said nothing about it until now. Tonight she wanted to enjoy herself and relax.

The moonlight dancing across the undulating water was a pretty sight, and almost mesmerizing. He looked out at the view while Jane commented on its beauty.

"Yeah, I like it here. I usually come alone, though. You know, when I just want quiet and to be by myself. I've never brought a girl up here before; I must like you." He added a grin and wink to the statement.

David had spent a large portion of his existence alone. When he made a new family and had a pack, things got much better, and a hell of a lot more fun. Yet, sometimes, no matter how many people surrounded him, he still felt that way. During those times, when the guys thought he was just being moody or quiet, he would come here. Being alone made feeling alone better somehow, and he would just sit there quietly reflecting while looking over the water, enjoying the night. It was the most placid way he enjoyed the night and wanted to share it with Jane. Plus it was great place to kick back a few drinks.

He sat down next to her, leaning back and propping himself up with an arm that rested against her back. His other hand put the bottles of liquor in front of her. He didn't know what she liked, but the guys usually had some girly stuff around, so he brought some Baileys thinking she'd like it. For himself, he brought some Jack.

"I was kinda thinking I should bring wine,-" He gave her a sly look, "-but I stopped myself and brought these instead. If you don't drink often, then you're gonna be a real lightweight and not be able to keep up with me." He twisted the top of his whiskey off with a thumb and let it fall to the ground, before raising to his lips and taking a deep swig.

Jane smiled inward when David mentioned liking her enough to bring her here. That statement alone revealed to her that there hadn't been anyone "serious" in his undead life prior to her.

She met his cool gaze as he talked about the choice of alcohol he considered bringing. There had been times in her life where she wondered if being an alcoholic would help her cope with her powers. Would it be better to be in a drunken stupor so she wouldn't be so distant with others? Damn the consequences and all that? No, she always convinced herself in the end that it wouldn't solve her problem. If anything, she would just end up being a mass murderer with her drunk/nonchalant ways by aimlessly stumbling and grabbing whoever came within her vicinity, draining them of their life and possibly driving herself insane with all the memories she absorbed. That was, if someone didn't hunt her down and kill her first for her atrocities.

She found great solace with the vampire beside her, knowing she didn't have to hold herself back much. Though she wasn't naïve. She knew what he was capable of. She saw for herself, in his mind, what he could do to people who crossed him. To be with him now and to this special spot of his meant a lot to both of them.

Jane decided she deserved to let her self wind down for once.

"Can I try some of that?" she asked as she held out a gloved hand at the whiskey in David's possession. "Please?"

"A girl after my own heart." David smiled, shook his head in amusement and handed the bottle over. "Don't blame me if you don't like it, I gave you fair warning. It won't resemble those girly frufru drinks they serve in the bars."

Jane's gloved hand that clasped the bottle caught his eye. It bugged him that she always had to completely cover herself like that. Yeah, he was the same way but for entirely different reasons. He always felt too damned cold, so dressed the way he did. However, for Jane it was a necessity to protect others that may get too close to her and activate her powers. So, she essentially had to hide who she was, cover herself up, and not ever be able to be herself, be free. That's the one thing he and the boys got to be; free. They were themselves and to hell with anyone who didn't like it or got in their way. It seemed wrong that she needed to barricade herself off like this because of something she was unable to control. David wanted Jane to embrace who she was and get a taste of living without the limits and boundaries she had placed on herself. He wanted her to have a little fun. It was one of the reasons he brought booze; so she would be less inhibited.

David's fingers tugged at the wrist of one of her gloves. "Jane, you really don't have to worry about covering yourself up like this when you're with me. We both know that your touch can't hurt me. Another of the many perks of being an immortal."

Jane glanced down at her wrist, where his fingers touched, and she offered a small chuckle. "Force of habit," she confessed dryly. She truly envied David. He was so wild and free yet completely in control of himself, and he was certainly no slouch in the powers and abilities department. She needed to be more like him, to be able to just give the rest of the world the middle finger and be comfortable with herself.

 _Baby steps,_ she urged herself silently as David allowed her to take the bottle to her lips. Down the hatch it went, and…!

 _Whoa!_ Was that stuff strong or what!? Smooth but strong. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to cough, all the while keeping the bottle from slipping from her grasp. There was a slight burning sensation in the back of her throat though it was bearable.

Not bad.

After sniffing loudly through her nose in an unlady-like manner and opening her eyes, she sat straight up and set the bottle down between her and David. No, she was not finished drinking. Not by a long shot. She would enjoy her time tonight, damn it. Turning to fix her eyes upon her vampire companion, she removed her gloves until her pale skin was revealed under the moonlight. Tossing the gloves to the side, the corner of her lips turned up somewhat as she unzipped her jacket and shrugged it off her shoulders, revealing a quarter sleeve shirt. It was unremarkable in appearance but it clung somewhat tight to her chest.

"I remember my mother used to drink this stuff when I was younger," Jane disclosed as she retrieved the bottle once more and took another swig from it, this time savoring the rich flavor of the alcohol. How she could easily look back in her memories at the broken woman sitting at the dinner table in the dark with stacks of old newspapers piled up and a bottle of Jack as her only companion. "If I ever became immortal, I don't ever want…"

Her voice trailed off as she realized she was beginning to talk about her past like she had never done with anyone before. She wasn't even drunk yet.

David chuckled at her reaction to the liquor. He didn't expect her to go after what he was drinking or go back for seconds.

The amusement turning his lips up faded as Jane mentioned not wanting to ever be like her mother. It was the first time the girl had even mentioned her family or anything about her past. Good. His plan was working. If he could understand a little more about her, it would make talking her into joining the club that much easier.

Grabbing the bottle and chugging down a gulp before setting it down, David propped an arm up behind and against Jane, leaning so close to her that they touched. Blue eyes watched the dark waves in front of them.

"You will never be like her, Jane. You will be whoever and whatever you want to be." David played it cool, but inside was overjoyed that she even mentioned the possibility of herself become immortal. He had thought that this time it was going to be an excruciating challenge to be up front about what he was and try to get her to join him in a non tricking into it sort of way. But it may not be as hard as he thought it would. She was already contemplating it…

"What about your mother?" Jane asked as she spotted what looked like a lone surfer riding the waves in the distance. Talk about dangerous, what with only the moonlight offering limited visibility. Did David ever snack on those kinds of people? She couldn't resist reaching over for the bottle and taking another swig, surprising herself with how eager she was to taste more."Or your father? Do you remember much about your parents?"

There was a slight pause before she relaxed against David once more, her body slowly becoming warm (it felt like it, anyway) from the booze she was consuming. Did it even matter if he remembered his parents, let alone wanted to talk about them? She herself was never terribly comfortable with discussing the past, because that was what it was: the past. She was more concerned about the present and possibly even the future, a future she would more than likely share with the undead.

Jane narrowed her eyes at the bottle in her current position. The drink certainly helped pry open the closed doors for the reluctant… with a little assistance from David's natural charm.

His glanced at her, seeing that she had spotted the foolish surfer out in the water. Probably a Surf Nazi. Those were the kills he and his brothers especially enjoyed. Plus, bonus points for grabbing them off the waves, it had become kind of a game, with Paul keeping a tally of their score. David was half tempted to swoop down end his miserable life, it hadn't been for being there with his girl, he would have.

"Yeah, I remember them. Sometimes the change erases memories. Sometimes completely, sometimes they start to come back, but for me? I always kept all of my memories for the most part." Now it was David's turn to chug down the amber colored liquor, letting it wash his throat and stomach. "My folks were like any others back then, I guess. I was heading down a path that I didn't exactly want, but that seemed like my only option. When I became immortal, everything changed. I left. I would never be welcome with them again, that much was obvious. At first it was hard, but then became.. Well, awesome. I was free."

A wave of dizziness washed over her as she found herself thinking about her mother more and more. As hard as she tried to not think about her, every so often, a vision of her cold blue eyes and her pale lips curved into a faint smile would emerge from the darkness. She always stated she only wanted what was best for her daughter. She would do whatever she could to protect her from the cruelty which was the outside world. Nobody was to be trusted and no matter what, family always stuck together.

"You have no issues with missing your parents, then," Jane stated somberly. "I never knew my father nor do I know what he looks like. All I know was that he was someone my mom was able to be with to have me before he…" She shrugged. "Left? Vanished? Not sure. It was always just my mom and I versus the rest of the world. Mom was paranoid about people, mostly because she feared the worst of them. Having the powers to drain and kill didn't exactly help either. Must be where I get my issues with being around people. I mostly fear for their safety from ME. She, on the other hand…"

Jane had to take another swig of the beer, because a full on rant was about to spill forth and she wasn't sure how it would all come out. Moments later, she was more relaxed, due in part of the liquor taking a more firm hold over her senses. The rising anger had subsided for now.

"All she ever wanted was for me to not leave her, David. So after years of dealing with her paranoia and rage issues, what did I do? I left home, left school – left it all. It was worth it, even if it meant being alone. Sometimes you just have to do what you have to do for yourself. Screw what everyone else thinks."

* * *

THE END


End file.
